ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dawn of Death
Took out part about talking to Joachim. You talk to him to end the previous quest, not to start this one. Just need to touch the maw to start. Also added in the time limit part. Our party was not aware of this and we had to sit around waiting for the timer to finish. --JTimmons 00:01, June 23, 2010 (UTC) You have to wait either for a new Vanadiel day or Earth day before getting a new Traverser stone from Joachim. Zoning alone isn't enough. --Yumeiqian 18:50, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :*You have to wait at least one Earth day to obtain a new stone. --Yumeiqian 18:52, June 22, 2010 (UTC) If I'm not mistaken, the NPC himself says you have to wait 20 Earth hours for each Traverser Stone, and you can only hold 3 at a time. Please confirm.Evangel 21:03, June 22, 2010 (UTC) While trying to complete Dawn of Death Joachim told me: Come see me whenever ye want a traverser stone, Aye? I might not always have one on hand, though, as it takes a bloody long time-- twenty hours, t 'be precise (Earth time) --t' infuse one with energy. Any less an' they're about as useful as skippin' stones.AsuranDarkmind 22:03, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :*Thanks for pointing that out. I read the text in-game two or three times but perhaps I overlooked it or had some display error as I saw something like "-- (Earth Time)" and that was it. I'll try to remember to remove this in a couple of days. It might not hurt to add this to the main page, however, since being a quest, one could justifiably assume that a new Traverser Stone will be provided. I just completed The Truth Beckons, and I did make sure to get Visitant Status while I was in Abyssea. I have Dawn of Death listed under "Current Quests". I am able to enter Abyssea currently. However, I am not receiving any cutscene upon entering Abyssea. I've tried twice now since I completed The Truth Beckons. Each time I make sure to get Visitant Status. Just no cutscene. Of course, it has not been 20 hrs since I did The Truth Beckons, so I have not received a 2nd stone yet. But the main page does not say you need any stones to receive the cutscene. Is this an oversight? Fiorenzo 01:06, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :*I have the exact same dilemma. Ash 02:53, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :*Getting the status removes your stone. You can't get the cs without a stone. You have to wait 20hr to get another stone. Not sure why it suggested to get status- but that has been removed from the other quest page. If you just go in and go out for the first quest you keep your stone. You cannot enter for another 60 mins but you do not need to enter for the these cs (you might have to wait the 60 min to get cs I'm not sure as I fell into the getting status trap as well and just went to bed and got cs the next day.) Jurai 05:19, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :*I'm guessing that both this and the previous quest are best done by either 1) NOT getting visitant status and waiting an hour between maws, or 2) getting visitant status EVERY time (not doing so seems to lose your accumulated time, too!) and waiting for the second day to complete Dawn of Death. --Elwynn 13:48, July 20, 2010 (UTC) After flagging this quest how do you get it to move to 'completed quests' ? I have this active but have flagged quests after this so am thinking there is something i am missing to tie this up :-/ Please help! (Nrg 09:20, July 2, 2010 (UTC)) :*I have same problem here also a reward was mentioned. I guess if I figure out what to do to get the quest to completion, I get reward :*Talking to Joachim again gives a cutscene, but that starts a new quest, The Forbidden Frontier, so that can't be it. My guess is you have to get a cutscene from all three maws to finish this quest, and if you've used your stone, too bad, another 20 hour wait. --Elwynn 13:48, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::* Nope, that's not it, either. I picked up the three quests (To Paste a Peiste, A Goldstruck Gigas, and Megadrile Menace) from the three maws, and while I got 50 cruor after getting the third quest CS at the Tahrongi Maw, Dawn of Death is still listed as an open quest. Talking to Joachim after that just started up Forbidden Frontier. Talking to him again brings up the standard conversation tree. Cydori 14:10, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::*And I got 50 cruor with Tahrongi being my second maw, so apparently that maw specifically gives you the 50 curor. Also, you do not need to enter the maws to start the next quests, you just need to inspect the maws with a traverser stone in your key items to get the cutscenes. So all the warnings about visitant status should probably be removed... once we figure out just what makes this quest show up as completed. --Elwynn 13:12, July 21, 2010 (UTC) So... has anyone found a way to 'complete' this quest? Runeghost 03:26, September 13, 2010 (UTC) This quest will show as completed once you finish A Goldstruck Gigas, To Paste a Peiste, and Megadrile Menace quests.--Dedalos 20:50, September 16, 2010 (UTC) As of September 10, 2016, I completed three different quests (To Paste a Peiste, A Fluttery Fiend, and A Delectable Demon), went back to Port Jeuno and spoke to Joachim and got the cutscene. Dawn of Death shows up in the completed list. --IBHalliwell (talk) 22:51, September 10, 2016 (UTC)